So do I
by MinGa dudes
Summary: "Aku senang kencan kita berakhir dengan sebuah ciuman." [a MINGA/MINYOON FANFICTION ; JIMIN x YOONGI/SUGA ; BTS ; BL ; Oneshoot] #ColourofLoves #KissDayEvent


**MinGa Dudes "Kiss Day Event" Fanfic Project**

 **Prompt Q.4 : You kiss My Soul, not My Lips**

 **.**

 **So Do I**

 **A fanfic by Wulancho95**

 **.**

 **Main Casts : Jimin x Yoongi/Suga**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **ALL CASTS BELONG TO THEMSELVES, NO PROFIT TAKEN**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 ** _Summary :_** _"Aku senang kencan kita berakhir dengan sebuah ciuman."_

.

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

.

Ini gila.

Tidak, bukan Yoongi yang gila. Tapi Kim Seokjin teman yang telah hidup seatap dengannya selama empat tahun dengannya itu yang gila.

"Kau gila!"

Kim Seokjin mengangguk setuju sambil masih mengunyah _waffle_ yang dibelinya sepulang kerja dari klinik miliknya. "Aku setuju denganmu Yoong."

Yoongi mendelik frustasi. Ini situasi yang gila karena yang tertuduh gila mau saja disebut gila. Ah dia bisa gila kalau lama-lama begini.

Oke terlalu banyak kata gila di sini.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku, Seokjin- _ah_?" Pemuda yang bersurai abu mendudukkan dirinya dengan kasar di atas sofa di seberang pemuda bersurai hitam. Beberapa kali menggerutu dan masih menyebut banyak kata gila disana.

Seokjin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dengan gerakan lambat menelan kunyahan _waffle_ nya untuk kemudian bersiap membuka mulut dan berbicara.

"Mau _waffle_?" dan itu adalah kalimat pertama yang keluar setelah Yoongi menunggu hampir tiga menit. Sialan.

Yoongi mencebikkan bibirnya gusar. Dengan kasar mengambil semua makanan kesukaan Seokjin itu beserta piringnya. Dan menusuk-nusuknya dengan garpu hingga menjadi potongan-potongan yang berantakan.

"Hei hei, jangan lakukan itu di depanku. Kau seperti tidak menginginkannya, dan itu menyakitiku Yoong." Tangan Seokjin bersiap menggapai piring yang Yoongi pegang karena demi apapun Seokjin sangat tidak suka jika ada orang yang _'menyakiti'_ makanan.

"Jelaskan!" Yoongi mengangkat garpunya tinggi untuk bersiap menghancurkan potongan _waffle_ itu menjadi lebih kecil dan berantakan hingga menyakiti mental temannya.

"Okay, okay, akan ku jelaskan," Seokjin mengangkat kedua tangannya; sebuah postur kekalahan, "Aku hanya um.. mendaftarkanmu?" kata diakhir diucapkan dengan pelan nada bertanya serta ragu-ragu. Dan itu membuat Yoongi benar-benar hilang kesabaran.

"Kau mendaftarkanku di sebuah kencan Kim Seokjin." Yoongi menyerah. Mengembalikan piring yang ia pegang ke atas meja dan bersandar pada sofa. Menarik napas dengan dalam beberapa kali untuk mengurangi stress keberlanjutan yang akan ia terima lebih banyak.

Seokjin mengedikkan bahunya acuh. Jemarinya mulai mengambil beberapa potongan _waffel_ yang ada diatas piring untuk ia makan lagi. Tak baik menyisakan makanan, tentu.

"Ya, dan ada masalah dengan itu Yoong? Ku pikir kau memang membutuhkannya."

Yoongi mengacak rambutnya kasar. Lengannya beralih menutupi wajahnya, menandakan ia benar-benar lelah hanya untuk berbicara omong kosong dengan Seokjin.

"Lagipula kau terlalu terlarut dengan semua lagu-lagu ciptaanmu itu Yoong, mereka tidak bisa dikencani omong-omong." Lanjut Seokjin saat ia hanya melihat temannya diam saja. "Dan kau tidak akan mati hanya karena kencan, yang ada kau akan mati karena kesendirianmu."

Yoongi bangkit dari rebahannya dan menatap tajam dokter didepannya dengan pandangan menusuk, tapi nampak sedikit kesedihan disana. Seokjin pikir ia salah bicara.

"Tentu saja, kau dan Kim Namjoon akan bahagia dan aku akan mati dengan kesendirianku, kau akan meninggalkanku."

Seokjin tertawa dalam hati. Tak sampai tega untuk dengan terang-terangan menertawakan teman baiknya itu jika sudah menyangkut hidup di masa depan mereka. "Kau berlebihan, kau bisa hidup denganku dan Namjoon jika tak keberatan." _Waffle_ dalam piring sudah habis tak bersisa dan Seokjin dengan elegan mengangkat segelas jus jeruknya untuk ditenggak hingga menyisakan separuh.

Yongi mendelik, "Tidak terimakasih. Kau pikir aku keponakanmu berumur sepuluh yang harus ikut dengan paman dan bibinya?"

Seokjin mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. "Kalau begitu silahkan berkencan dan cari orang yang bisa hidup denganmu dan mengakhiri kesendirianmu Yoongi- _ya_."

.

.

 ** _-o0o-_** ** _MinGa Dudes_** ** _-o0o-_**

.

.

"Sial, kenapa aku harus berada di sini?" Yoongi menggerutu tanpa henti ketika dia dengan keadaan sadar, menyetir mobilnya untuk berangkat ke _café_ yang telah Seokjin beri tahu sebelumnya bahwa ia dan teman kencannya akan bertemu di sana.

Bukan, ini bukan masalah Yoongi yang benci dengan kesendirian beserta hal memuakkan lainnya yang Seokjin katakan kemarin. Dia hanya mencoba untuk bersikap profesional karena sudah membuat sebuah janji meskipun bukan ia yang berjanji. Katakan saja, jika teman kencannya ini benar-benar jauh di luar ekspektasinya maka ia akan sesegera mungkin untuk pulang dan mengakhiri ini.

Lagipula, sebenarnya Yoongi memang butuh beberapa hal yang akan ia dapatkan dari sebuah berkencan. Terhitung sudah hampir lima atau enam tahun lamanya ia tidak berkencan dengan seorang pun setelah ia diputuskan oleh pacarnya karena sikap kurang pengertian miliknya. Yoongi tipe orang yang akan bersikap cuek dan tak mau peduli dengan orang lain sekalipun itu pacarnya, meskipun seminggu berturut-turut tak saling kontak. Begitulah, dan pacarnya mungkin butuh seseorang yang lebih perhatian dengan menanyakan kabarnya atau sekedar ' _apa kau sudah makan?_ '.

Hati Yoongi juga seakan telah tertutup dengan omong kosong atas nama cinta. Kalau boleh jujur, Yoongi lebih memilih hidup sendiri sampai mati daripada harus mencecap sakit hati yang disebabkan oleh pasangan sendiri. Tapi itu tidak akan mungkin karena Ibu atau Ayahnya akan benar-benar menjodohkannya dengan siapapun jika Yoongi tidak mencari pasangannya sendiri.

"Terima kasih." ucap Yoongi pada seorang pelayan yang mengantarkan _americano_ dinginnya ke meja yang ia tempati setelah sampai di _café_ yang ia tuju. Yoongi tak begitu lapar dan mungkin ia hanya butuh minum untuk mengurangi kegugupannya ketika teman kencannya itu datang. Memilih kursi paling ujung hingga ia dapat melihat lalu lalang orang yang berjalan di luar jendela kaca di dekatnya.

Omong-omong, ini sudah di menit ke empat belas ketika Yoongi sampai dan dia tak melihat siapapun datang sendirian ke _café_ ini. Dan mengapa ia tidak menanyakan ke Seokjin nama dan apapun itu tentang teman kencannya itu? Bodoh.

Enam menit kemudian seseorang duduk di kursi depan Yoongi ketika ia sibuk dengan ponselnya. Membuka beberapa SNS yang jarang ia buka atau sekedar _searching_ berita ter _update_ di naver.

"Ehm.."

Yoongi dengan gelagapan menyimpan ponselnya di saku ketika mendengar sebuah deheman dari orang didepannya. Dia benar-benar tak sadar karena terlalu fokus. Dan Yoongi pikir itu adalah teman kencannya ketika–

"Masih mengingatku Yoong?"

"Park Jimin?"

Yoongi benar-benar kaget dengan orang didepannya yang benar-benar dikenalnya ini saat mereka dari kelas satu hingga kelas tiga menengah keatas. Park Jimin adalah salah satu sahabat terbaiknya dulu. Bermain basket, pergi ke karaoke bahkan membolos bersama.

"Ah tidak seru, kenapa kau masih mengigatku?" Jimin dengan semena-mena mengambil gelas di depan Yoongi dan menyeruputnya dengan tidak sabaran dari sedotannya. "Di luar panas sekali, aku merasa aku kering."

Yoongi memberikan tatapan menyelidik pada pemuda yang sekarang mengipasi dirinya dengan tangannya sendiri. Park Jimin telah berubah banyak. Yang Yoongi ingat, Jimin atau yang akrab ia panggil dengan tambahan suffiks _-ie_ ini adalah siswa yang lumayan cupu, tidak begitu dikenal karena dia memang tak menginginkan itu. Apalagi dengan gayanya yang biasa-biasa saja dan dulu Jimin sangat dekil. Jadi bagaimana dia sekarang bisa setampan ini? Yoongi barusan bilang Jimin tampan, simpan itu.

"Park Jimin kepada Yoongi, apakah dia masih bernyawa?" tangan Jimin melambai-lambai didepan wajah Yoongi yang masih stagnan karena memikirkan betapa keren orang yang sekarang mengecat warna rambutnya menjadi oranye ini. Norak sebenarnya kalau Yoongi boleh jujur, tapi entah kenapa, untuk Jimin malah terlihat sangat pas.

"Eh, ya?" Yoongi terhenyak ketika ujung sedotan yang ada di gelas _americano_ miliknya kini menyentuh pipinya, terasa dingin dan basah meskipun hanya sedikit. Untung _americano_ nya sudah habis. "Kau bertanya apa?"

"Aku tidak bertanya apa-apa, lagipula kau kenapa? Tengah terpesona, huh?" Jimin menaik-turunkan alisnya dengan usil, beberapa kali menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan seduktif yang minta ditampar.

'Puk!' Yoongi memukul kening Jimin dengan tiga jarinya hingga sang empunya mengaduh. Berlebihan. Tidak berubah.

"Kau masih saja kejam dan _tsundere_ –"

"–Aku tidak Park Jimin!" Yoongi buru-buru memotong kalimat Jimin yang sedari dulu menyebutnya _tsundere_. Dipikirnya Yoongi ini tokoh heroine yang bersifat denial dan mengatakan tidak meskipun hatinya mengatakan ya, apa?

"Nah…" Dan Jimin hanya menyunggingkan cengiran super menyebalkannya.

Yoongi masih mendelik, menekan kuat keinginannya untuk tidak menghajar Jimin saat ini. Lagipula kenapa orang ini tiba-tiba duduk di depannya, dan teman kencannya-astaga, Yoongi melupakannya.

Yang lebih kecil mencoba memanjangkan leher, melongokkan kepalanya melewati Jimin untuk kemudian mendapatkan dorongan di dahinya dan berakhir terduduk lagi di kursinya.

"Kau ini sedang apa?" Yoongi merengut sebal ketika Jimin dengan kurang ajar menarik bagian depan _beanie_ yang ia pakai sehingga membuat mata Yoongi tertutupi. Poninya sudah cukup panjang untuk menghalangi pandang omong-omong, ingatkan Yoongi untuk memotongnya nanti.

"Singkirkan tanganmu Park, aku sedang menunggu seseorang," Yoongi membenahi _beanie_ nya dan menampik tangan Jimin yang masih bertengger disana, "Lagipula apa yang kau lakukan di sini, huh?" mata Yoongi memicing curiga. Tidak mungkin jika dengan tiba-tiba pemuda yang bantet ini duduk di depannya karena keajaiban Tuhan. Ya, oke kita sebut saja itu takdir–

"Aku kan ingin berkencan denganmu."

–atau bukan.

Hah?

HAH?

"Hah?" Yoongi mengerjap pelan karena jawaban Jimin. Mencoba mengulang kalimat temannya yang telah terucap beberapa detik tadi.

Jimin terkikik pelan, ingin rasanya mencubit pipi Yoongi yang kini terlihat lebih berisi dari terakhir mereka bertemu entah berapa tahun silam. Apalagi kini dengan matanya yang sipit itu membulat dan nampak kaget. Tapi Jimin tahu untuk tidak membahayakan nyawa sendiri. "Kau menunggu seseorang? Dia telah datang sedari tadi Min Yoongi."

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya kecil. Berniat mengumpulkan kesadaran pasca _shock_ yang diterimanya. Berlebihan sekali.

"Ka-kau _apa_ Park Jimin?"

Yang ditanya masih menyunggingkan senyum menyebalkan, membuat gestur seakan raut mukanya tengah menantang atau menanti sesuatu. "Aku.." Jimin mencondongkan wajahnya untuk lebih dekat, membisikkan kalimatnya dengan nada yang teramat pelan, "…adalah teman kencanmu."

.

.

 ** _-o0o-_** ** _MinGa Dudes_** ** _-o0o-_**

.

.

"Jimin, hei jelaskan dulu padaku, hei!" Yoongi hampir kelepasan mengumpat jika ia tak ingat tengah berada dikeramaian.

Selepas Jimin mengatakan bahwa ia-lah teman kencan Yoongi, Jimin langsung menyeret Yoongi untuk berjalan-jalan setelah mengemudi selama lima menit. Terdapat festival musim semi di jalan Youido yang lumayan ramai dan banyak dikunjungi hari ini. Cukup membuat Jimin senang dapat mengajak teman kencannya yang sekarang tengah menggurutu dibelakangnya.

"Kau lamban Yoong," Jimin menoleh kebelakang dan dihadiahi sebuah pelototan karena ucapannya, "Opsi pertama, kau ku gendong atau opsi kedua aku menggendongmu."

Perempatan imajiner muncul di dahi Yoongi. Gatal sekali tangannya ini untuk menjambak rambut pemuda di depannya.

"Terserah." Dan Yoongi mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu bangku kosong di sana. Menetralkan napasnya yang hampir terengah karena berjalan cepat untuk mengejar Jimin tadi. Ia tak akan peduli akan ditinggal atau apa, lagipula dia sudah terlalu dewasa malah untuk bisa pulang sendiri.

Masalah kencan ini, omong kosong, Yoongi mana bisa berkencan dengan teman baiknya sendiri?

Yoongi memejamkan matanya. Menikmati sapuan angin yang menggoyang ranting-ranting pohon _cherry blossom_ diatasnya. Beberapa kelopak jatuh mengenainya akan tetapi Yoongi terlalu malas untuk membuka mata.

"Jangan tidur disini," sebuah benda dingin yang adalah kaleng cola menempel di pipi Yoongi, membuat pemuda itu menoleh tersentak, "Aku sudah susah payah membuatmu keluar dari studio dan kertas-kertas lagumu itu."

Yoongi mengambil kaleng _cola_ yang dikini berada didepan wajahnya. Menahan pertanyaan darimana Jimin tahu kehidupannya karena pasti Kim Seokjin yang itu, telah membuat rencana di luar pikiran Yoongi untuk membuat kencannya dengan teman baiknya ini berjalan lancar.

"Jim?" Yoongi kembali memejamkan matanya dan memutar kaleng _cola_ nya tanpa minat.

"Hm?"

"Kau? Kenapa kau setuju untuk berkencan denganku?"

Yang ditanya meneguk minumannya sesekali. Masih menghadap kedepan tanpa mau repot melihat pemuda disampingnya yang kini telah membuka mata untuk memperhatikannya.

"Karena itu kau."

Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya gusar. Dia tak perlu bertanya lebih lanjut karena ia sudah cukup paham alasan Jimin. Mungkin Jimin memang menyukainya. Sejak kapan? Dia juga tidak tahu. Lagipula, mereka bukan anak sekolah lagi yang memang harus mengalami cinta monyet dan berbasa-basi untuk sekedar menyampaikan perasaanmu pada orang yang disukainya. Tapi entahlah, Yoongi hanya merasa bahwa Jimin terlalu tiba-tiba untuk ini semua.

Lalu bagaimana cara Yoongi mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mengencani sahabat baiknya?

"Jimin, aku–"

"Aku lapar, bisakah kita mencari makan?"

Jimin dengan tergesa menarik lengan Yoongi dan menyeretnya ke kedai ramen terdekat. Terlalu lapar apa bagaimana, Yoongi tidak tahu.

"Ramen tanpa sayur dua dan jus jeruk." Kata Jimin kepada pelayan yang sedang menunggu dengan catatan di tangan.

Yoongi menatap Jimin kagum. Pemuda itu masih mengingat bahwa ia tak suka sayur ternyata. "Kau masih mengingatnya?" tanya Yoongi retorik. Menimbulkan sebuah _eyesmile_ yang menawan dari temannya itu.

"Aku banyak mengingatmu sedari dulu, kau saja yang tidak tahu." jawab Jimin membuat Yoongi berdehem kikuk. Rasa-rasanya dia benar-benar ingin menoyor kepala Jimin agar setidaknya memikirkan bagaimana sekarang Yoongi tengah berjuang dengan dadanya yang bergemuruh.

"Jim? Sejak kapan?" tanya Yoongi tidak jelas. Namun Jimin cukup mengerti apa yang Yoongi maksud dengan sejak kapan itu.

"Sudah terlalu lama Yoongi- _ya_ , sudah terlalu lama." Jimin membenarkan duduknya. "Mungkin sejak kelas satu SMA, atau mungkin sejak aku melihatmu di gerbang saat hari pertama masuk atau saat aku melihatmu men _dribble_ bola basket di lapangan, aku tidak ingat."

Yoongi terperangah. Jadi, Jimin telah memiliki perasaan padanya dari sejak mereka kenal? Dan dia hanya memendamnya sendirian. Hanya berdekatan dengannya karena hubungan seorang sahabat. Yoongi tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana bisa Jimin menahan itu semua. Karena jika itu dia, mungkin Yoongi akan menyerah karena menyukai sahabat sendiri akan merepotkan.

"Aku tidak tahu." ucap Yoongi dengan nada lemah dan meminta maaf. Mungkin terlalu terlambat karena tentu saja, Yoongi benar-benar tidak peka.

Jimin tersenyum. Memegang kedua tangan Yoongi yang berada diatas meja. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu sekarang Yoongi- _ya_ , aku sudah bisa menahan selama itu dan jika harus menunggu lagi, aku tak akan keberatan."

Entah kenapa Yoongi tiba-tiba merasa tak ingin jika Jimin harus memperjuangkan cintanya sendirian sekarang. Tak ada yang salah dengan berkencan dengan sahabatmu tentu saja apalagi kalau mereka memang tulus mencintaimu.

"Hei, kau benar-benar Park Jimin yang dulu sangat culun itu? Yang kemana-mana menempeliku karena tak mau diganggu Kim Namjoon?" ucapan Yoongi membuat suasana yang memberat mencair dengan sendirinya.

"Ya! Aku sekarang sudah berubah sebegini keren dan kau masih mengingat Park Jimin yang dulu itu?" Jimin dengan semena-mena menarik _beanie_ Yoongi hingga menutupi matanya lagi. Membuat Jimin tergelak dan mendapatkan sebuah jitakan yang mendarat di kepalanya.

"Dasar manusia tidak tahu diri. Dulu kau sangat dekil tahu tidak?"

"Serius Min Yoongi, kau sampai sekarang saja masih sangat _tsundere_ begini."

"Sialan Park Jimin, seharusnya dulu saat kau terkena bola basket dan mimisan aku tak akan menolongmu dan membiarkanmu mati menggelepar di lapangan."

"Kau memang kejam Yoong, pantas saja kau diputuskan pacarmu."

"Ya!"

Dan Yoongi tak pernah mengatakan sebuah penolakan karena setelahnya mereka benar-benar terlarut dalam acara yang Jimin katakan kencan itu. Berdebat tidak penting ini-itu tentang masa lalu mereka yang memalukan dan menertawai bagaimana konyolnya mereka.

Dan Yoongi tak pernah sebegini nyamannya dengan orang lain.

.

.

 ** _-o0o-_** ** _MinGa Dudes_** ** _-o0o-_**

.

.

Sinar matahari yang menembus celah _gorden_ mengusik tidur nyenyak Yoongi. Dia masih belum ingin membuka mata, tapi kelihatannya itu sudah terlalu siang untuk bermalas-malasan diatas kasur. Lagipula kenapa dia benar-benar kelelahan? Ah kencan bersama Jimin semalam.

"Pagi Yoong, sudah bangun?"

Dan Yoongi mau tak mau tersentak karena sebuah lengan yang mendarat di puncak kepalanya dengan _bed_ - _hair_ nya yang super berantakan.

Itu milik Jimin.

"Pagi Jim," ucap Yoongi dengan suara seraknya khas orang bangun tidur. Masih terlalu malas untuk membuka mata, dia akhirnya mengusal ke bantal dibawahnya dan menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi separuh wajahnya.

Jimin yang sudah bangun sedari tadi hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah temannya atau sekarang yang menjadi ehem- _calonkekasihnya_ -ehem itu.

Setelah acara kencan yang entah kenapa lebih banyak debatnya mereka berakhir pulang ke apartemen Jimin. Yoongi yang amat sangat terpaksa membiarkan Jimin menyeretnya untuk menginap. Beralasan bahwa sudah terlalu larut untuk Yoongi pulang dan Jimin yang masih merindukan sahabat baiknya semenjak sekolah itu mau tak mau harus menurut.

Dan di sinilah mereka, dengan Yoongi yang tidur di atas ranjangnya. Secara harfiah, yang mereka benar-benar tidur. _Bukan ditiduri atau meniduri._

Atas paksaan Yoongi juga akhirnya Jimin tidur disampingnya karena sebenarnya Jimin ingin tidur di sofa. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Yang punya apartemen 'kan Jimin. Dan Yoongi seratus persen yakin Jimin bukanlah pemuda yang akan macam-macam dengannya.

Yoongi tahu, cinta Jimin untuknya tulus. Dan karena itulah kenapa dia mempercayai Jimin.

"Ayo bangun, Yoong."

Jimin mengguncang lengan Yoongi, beberapa kali menepuk pipi Yoongi dengan lembut yang malah membuat sang empunya lebih nyaman untuk melanjutkan tidur.

Jimin yang mulai kesal dengan Yoongi beranjak untuk duduk dan menarik kedua lengan Yoongi hingga pemuda itu kini duduk berhadapan dengannya. Matanya masih terpejam dan terdengar rengekan karena Jimin telah mengganggu tidurnya.

"Jimin _iee_ … biarkan aku tiduuurr.."

Jimin terlalu gemas untuk tidak mengacak-acak poni kepanjangan milik Yoongi. "Hei Yoon, akan sangat menyenangkan jika mulai saat ini sampai seterusnya kau adalah orang pertama yang kulihat saat membuka mataku."

Ucapan Jimin sukses membuat mata Yoongi terbuka, dia membeku sesaat karena Jimin yang dengan tiba-tiba menyuarakan kalimat yang membuat pipi Yoongi bersemu. Menjadi orang yang menyambut pagi dengan Jimin? Ah, harus bagaimana ini?

"Dengarkan aku, aku sudah menyukaimu selama sepuluh tahun, dan jika harus menunggu lagi untukmu aku tentu saja mampu. Biarkan perlahan-lahan aku membuatmu jatuh cinta untukku, biarkan dirimu merasa nyaman didekatku. Aku masih sanggup untuk menanti jika itu untukmu."

Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya. Terlalu tidak sanggup bicara karena kini tatapan Jimin yang mengarah untuknya benar-benar nampak serius. Tak ada kilat bercanda atau sekedar berkata Yoongi cukup mengenal Jimin sebagai pemuda yang bisa memegang kata.

"Kalau begitu buat aku mencintaimu."

Dan jawaban Yoongi cukup membuat Jimin untuk menangkup wajah sempurna itu. Mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam kecupan halus sarat akan cinta. Tak ada napsu, karena Jimin akan membuat Yoongi mencintainya dengan usaha.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MEMBACA**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**

.

 ** _MGD's Notes :_**

 **Terima Kasih untuk semua _Author_ yang ikut berpartisipasi meramaikan _Event_ ini, kami tidak mengubah alur cerita serta penokohan di sini, kami hanya mengedit _kesalahan penulisan_ di beberapa bagian. Semoga di _event_ yang akan datang, bisa turut berpartisipasi kembali. Kepada _reader_ sekalian untuk membantu kami jika pernah membaca cerita yang serupa. Kami akan mengambil tindakan lebih lanjut jika benar terdapat unsur plagiat di dalam karya ini. Terima Kasih atas kerjasamanya serta terima kasih telah membaca karya ini.**

 ** _Regards,_**

 **MGD**


End file.
